


Hidden Place

by Miz_Bizness



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinda Fluffy, So much smut, but definitely still smut, but so are they, don't put me in a box bro, love is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miz_Bizness/pseuds/Miz_Bizness
Summary: “He’s the beautifulest / fragilest / still strong / dark and divine / and the littleness of his movements / hides himself…can I hide there too?”
Sprawling, self-indulgent headcanon about the first time Helga and Floki meet <3





	

The coastline seemed to stretch on forever, a new swath of sea stained rock and sand blazing a pale line behind each jutting fang of the dark woods. Helga pressed the edge of her basket into the dip at her waist as she bent to reach into a tidepool for the smooth black mussels living in the wet stone. She stood to drop her catch into the basket on her hip and raised her hand over her brow to shade her eyes from the low sun that burned in the west. Squinting to narrow her focus, Helga’s kohl rimmed eyes made out a strangely curved shape several paces in the distance—a figure that reminded her of a great serpent. Curious, she let her feet follow her gaze until she found herself standing in the shadow of a tall wooden ship.  

Floki's brow knotted as Helga’s gentle footfalls roused him from sleep. He waited to wake further until he heard the woman's breath as she gasped softly with wonder, marveling at the craft. Sure that he was no longer alone, Floki reluctantly opened his eyes and rolled silently onto his side until he was sitting up in his hiding spot inside the nook behind the bow. Peering stealthily over the starboard edge while he loosened the axe in his belt, Floki got his first look at the intruder. He was a little surprised to see the slight young maiden who stood beneath the figurehead, both hands pressed against the smooth texture of the hull. Her long yellow hair caught his eye, spilling over her shoulder as she stretched her fingertips high overhead on the wooden scales at the throat of the snarling dragon. There was something too clear about the image, as if he was looking at something that had happened before. Floki wondered if he was awake at all, and if so—what the gods were up to. 

But he was awake, the itch on the back of his neck where a stray thread in his tunic tickled him told him that. Slowly, the thoughts in Floki’s sleep fogged head began to turn to Ragnar and the oath he’d sworn to the warrior ensuring that Earl Haraldson would never discover the construction of the vessel he perched in now. As ensnaring as this maiden might be—and she was very beautiful—he had to be sure she wouldn’t pose a threat to his great secret. Gathering his long limbs beneath him like a cat, Floki suddenly leapt down over the gunwale. He was lithe enough to have made the jump noiselessly, but he allowed his heels to thud heavily in the coarse sand. 

A jolt ran through Helga’s body as she turned toward the sound. Her high cheeks blanched as she took in the sight of Floki's imposing frame closing the distance between them. Trying to tame her panic, Helga stammered shyly, "Is—is this your ship?" 

Floki cocked his head toward the sound of her clear voice and regarded her with a calculating gaze. A giggle welled up in his throat as he watched her shrink against the planks, his mad grin splitting his face wolfishly. 

Lowering her heavy lashes timidly, Helga turned her head to watch her fingertips as they moved nervously over the rivets. "It's beautiful," she offered truthfully, her voice a wisp. 

"What are you doing here?" Floki asked curtly in a low timbre, wary of the waif's docile charm. 

The fine hairs on the back of Helga's neck stood at the sound of Floki's voice. Inhaling to steady herself, she gestured toward the basket she’d propped against the hull, "I was collecting mussels to bring back to the hall." 

"Fishwives do not usually come to this beach," Floki dismissed quickly, standing over her now, "certainly not unaccompanied. Where are the others?" 

"I left them." Helga responded softly, trying not to shake, "I like to be alone." 

"Don't you know how dangerous it is to walk alone near these woods, girl?" Floki’s musical lilt didn't obscure the threat in his voice. "You could be mistaken for an evil spirit," Floki's long fingers flicked at the ends of her blonde waves, "or a spy." 

Despite her nerves, Helga couldn't stop the little laugh that fluttered past her gently smiling lips, "You think I am a spy?" 

"A spy can look like anyone," Floki explained, his arm reaching past Helga's face to rest his weight on the hull. "In fact, a spy should look like no one. And I do not know your face," he added chillingly. 

The levity fell from Helga’s features. "I am no spy," she professed. 

Floki held her in his iron gaze, every twitch and tremble in the curves of her face exposed to his judgement. "I believe you," Floki finally acquiesced, relieving her of his penetrating stare long enough to follow the movement of his fingertips tapping idly on the planks, "still, when you speak to your friends of what you saw here today..." 

"Sir," Helga interjected quietly, her focus shifting to the pebbled sand between her boots, "I told you I liked to be alone. That is because I am used to being alone." Her soft voice took on a hollow tone, "I have no friends to tell." 

"Family then," Floki's eyes fell back to the woman's face, watching carefully for any signs of deceit. Instead, he saw a pained look draw her brows together as words died on her lips. 

"I will tell no one," Helga whispered finally, “I am sorry I disturbed you.” Floki shifted slightly and Helga seized the opportunity to slip out from his shadow, drawing her arms closely around her shoulders as she began her trek home. 

Floki turned his head over his shoulder and watched the woman leave. Despite knowing he was right to secure her silence by any means, he actually felt a little twinge of regret for handling her so coldly. He moved his foot forward as he shifted uncomfortably and felt his toes make contact with the weave of Helga’s basket, the shells inside clinking together. Regarding it quizzically at first, he decided to reach down and pick it up. Then, before he knew it, Floki’s long legs were closing the distance between their bodies again. "Girl," he called to her, pleased to see her stop and turn cautiously toward him. "Your catch," he offered, extending the basket to her. 

"Thank you," Helga spoke meekly, meeting Floki's gray gaze again as she accepted it. 

Floki felt Helga’s thin fingers slide over his rough hands, but she didn't flinch away. In the waning sunlight, he saw her clearly and found himself enchanted by the loneliness that edged her soft features. Unable to offer an apology for chasing her off, Floki opted instead for conversation. "I know what it's like...having no one but the gods to talk to." Though a sea breeze tousled Helga's long waves and obscured her face, Floki felt her eyes locked on his, waiting to determine his objective. Floki made a conscious effort to warm his tone as he suggested, "Perhaps we could talk to each other." He drew nearer to Helga again, a pleasant tingle of electricity running the length of his spine. "I would not have to worry about the things you might say to your friends if I am your friend…would you like me to be your friend?" 

Helga considered Floki's words, a little unsure of his intention. She studied his unblinking black-rimmed eyes while he waited patiently for her response. Finally she answered, "Can I be yours?" 

"If you tell me your name," Floki grinned, his voice softer than usual. 

She mirrored his warmth with her own careful smile, "I am Helga." 

"Helga," he tasted her name, almost purring the last syllable. "I am Floki." 

Helga's nose crinkled charmingly, "Like the god?" 

" _Floki,_ " he corrected, his grin spreading as he added, "though I have my own tricks." 

"Floki," Helga echoed softly, a hint of the wonder she felt in the shadow of the ship lighting her face. She let her eyes move over the man's slim frame. Something about the little twitches in his fingers and the way he leaned his weight backward even as he drew closer reminded her of a wild thing. She’d always had a fondness for untamed beasts. Gathering her courage, Helga decided to see how much closer he would let her get. "Now that we are friends," she started, glancing down at her basket, "shall we share a meal?" 

Floki's eyebrow raised slowly though his eyes were locked hungrily on the shiny black shells, "I thought those were for the hall?" 

Helga couldn't help but smile, "The others will have gathered enough. Besides, you look hungry." 

"I haven't tasted a woman's cooking since I was a boy," Floki mused longingly in a high tone. 

"Shall I start a fire here?" Helga glowed, strangely eager to spend more time with the peculiar man. 

"No," Floki disagreed, a similar excitement spurring him to action. "Come to my hearth, and out of this bitter wind." 

She nodded with a kind smile and followed him as he led the way up a winding trail through the ferns that blanketed the hill. Floki guided Helga to the door of his modest hut, taking her hand to help her balance as she stepped out of her boots at the threshold. He opened the door for her, light spilling into a room that she was pleased to find draped in soft furs and adorned with boughs of fragrant herbs. Helga made her way to the small stone hearth and stoked its glowing embers until fresh flames licked around the coals. 

“You move as if you’d been here before,” Floki mused as he watched her set the shells on a low wooden table and reach above the mantle for a bulb of garlic. 

“I like to cook,” Helga beamed, her clever fingers producing a clean knife from the chaos of a shallow basin by the fire, “I feel at home in every kitchen.” 

Floki smiled unabashedly, the simultaneous strangeness and comforting normalcy of a woman’s presence in his tiny shelter inducing a sort of delirium. “Helga,” he began as he moved a stool closer to the table by the fire, “may I watch you?” 

She blushed a little at the man’s formality, but accepted with a nod as she rummaged for onions and greens among Floki’s bountiful stores. Her arms sufficiently laden with the fruits of Floki’s garden, she stood and faced the shipwright fully. Helga found him staring raptly back at her with a perfect stillness she hadn’t thought him capable of. “Floki,” she smiled bashfully, her cheeks still delightfully pink at their highest points, “would you like to help me?” 

His spine straightened as he nodded eagerly, his long fingers spinning glyphs in the air in anticipation. “What shall I do?” he smirked, the corners of his eyes creasing with delight. 

“Are you good with a knife?” Helga asked and watched as a sly grin spreading over Floki’s face answered for him. “If you cut these onions, I’ll clean the mussels.” 

The pair worked side by side, busy hands crossing over each other to prepare the little meal. Floki joked with Helga at every opportunity, craving the musical sound of her easy, genuine laugh almost as much as a bellyful of the mussels that squealed as they steamed in the iron kettle over the coals. By the time Helga spooned a helping of the stewed shells and fragrant vegetables onto his plate, Floki was consumed with hunger. 

She convinced him to wait until the dish was cooled, dipping a horn into a barrel of stout ale and passing the drought to his waiting hand. Floki accepted the cup eagerly and drained nearly half of it in one gulp. He watched Helga over the rim of the vessel as she returned to the barrel to dip out a mug for herself. The level of ale in the barrel was low, and as she bent to wet her cup, Floki’s sharp eyes didn’t miss their chance to drink in the movement of Helga’s supple curves shifting under the fabric of her dress. When she finally joined him at the table, Floki was only too happy to take his first bite. Helga watched as the man let the flavors wash over his tongue and she nearly burst with pride and pleasure as she noted a wave of bliss softening his wiry features. 

"Helga…" Floki exclaimed adoringly, his mouth still full of the succulent morsels. 

Helga’s laugh was like a song. "Eat!” She encouraged, a benevolent smile pulling at the corners of her mouth as she teased, “You are too skinny." 

They ate by the firelight, the low sun outside the hut already swimming on the horizon as they talked and laughed. After making sure that Helga had eaten her fill, Floki didn’t leave so much as a drop in the kettle before the woman pried it from his hands to take to the basin for a scrub. 

Floki watched her as she rinsed both their plates, her sweet hum seeming to fill his cabin with white light. He couldn’t remember being so happy, and seeing this delicate creature find her own measure of happiness in his home struck a primal cord deep in his belly. Floki didn’t want Helga to leave after the sun had set, he wanted her to stay with him, wanted to see how her smile looked in the morning light, wanted to know the sound of her breathing as she slept, wanted to feel the pads of her clever fingers between his lips. He wanted _her_. Floki found that he was on his feet and moving quietly to her back. Dipping his head so that his chin was at the level of her ear, he whispered, "You have been so gracious to me, Helga.” He thrilled to see her pale skin burst into gooseflesh where his breath fell on her shoulder, a deep blush coloring her cheeks once more. Probing, Floki added, “Your husband must think himself a lucky man." 

Helga felt Floki’s eyes on her and wondered if he could hear the thunder of her heart as it fluttered in her chest. "I am not married,” she breathed through a smirk. 

"No?” Floki feigned shock even though his impatient fingertips already dared to move a lock of Helga’s soft hair away from her graceful neck. “Your lover then?" 

Helga’s body buzzed with electricity as she confessed, "I have no lover." 

Floki’s bold hand continued its exploration, trailing slowly down the curve of Helga’s spine before lighting on the high point of her hip. His voice was a soft growl as he asked, "Would you like one?" 

"I liked you better when you thought I was a spy,” Helga joked playfully to mask the soft moan his attentions summoned to her throat. She swallowed hard to steady herself before turning into the man’s embrace. 

Undeterred, Floki rested his hands loosely on the small of Helga’s back, coaxing her just close enough for their bodies to touch. "Stay with me tonight," he begged in a whisper. 

Helga was hypnotized by Floki’s soft words and slow movements. Her head spun with thoughts of flesh and furs and candlelight until she realized the end of her fine nose was bumping against his. She inhaled softly, just a lick away from knowing the taste of Floki’s mouth. Some small instinct called out to beware the dark beast she could plainly sense pacing in circles around the man’s mind, but the greater part of her—the ancient part of her—wanted nothing more than to give herself over to the whims of this wild creature. Helga tried and failed to form the words for what she was feeling, finally parting her lips to whisper, "I should go..." 

No sooner had she spoken the words than a great arc of lightning split the sky overhead, booming with thunder as the rain began to fall in sheets on the roof of the hut. Floki’s spell temporarily broken, Helga pulled away from his warmth and moved to the door. As she opened it, she was immersed in the mingling scents of salt air, windswept pines and the rush of rain that filled her lungs, lightning still flashing brightly overhead. 

"See?” Floki asked teasingly, both hands at her waist as he approached her from behind and pressed her back into his chest. Helga didn’t make any effort to break away as she stood mesmerized by the display of the sky and sea. “The gods brought you to me and now they forbid you to leave,” Floki crooned against her neck, “please—please stay with me, Helga." 

Helga turned her head over her shoulder and arched her spine to bring her face closer to Floki’s, sighing as she felt his strong hands roam absently over her belly. “Do the gods tell you what should happen if I stay?” she asked sweetly, her lips brushing against his. 

He pressed the soft tuft of hair above his brow to her forehead and whispered, “They tell me not to refuse you anything.” Floki tugged at her shoulder with one hand, turning her into his arms as he shut the door behind them with the other. “They tell me,” he growled a little as Helga’s warm palms rested high on his broad chest, “I am to honor you as I would any one of them.” 

"Such a generous host,” she breathed, her eyes drifting shut as Floki’s hands trailed up her slender arms from her elbows to her shoulders. “You are very kind." 

"I am not," he refuted through a crooked grin, taking her face tenderly between his hands. "But I can be gentle." 

It wasn’t clear who led the kiss, but as Floki’s tongue slid skillfully over Helga’s, she knew she needed no further persuasions to stay. Her hands moved over the thundering veins in his neck until they rested in the spaces behind the points of his jaw, her thumbs turning slow circles behind his ears. 

Floki was overwhelmed with the closeness of her. His frenzied mind was finally quiet except for the sound of Helga’s sighs. His lungs filled with her breath and his heart pounded a steady war march as her touches summoned his blood. Floki’s long fingers twined into the long flaxen waves of her soft hair as he drew her nearer still. Helga was helpless to do anything except melt against his sinewy frame, pliant and trusting. Unable to wait any longer, Floki snatched the waif into his long arms and swung her feet high in the air as he carried the laughing maiden back to the stout wooden table. 

Setting her on its edge, Floki allowed Helga to pull him back into her kiss while his swift fingers worked at the laces over her breast. Finally tugging the thread loose from the grommets, he opened the bodice of her dress and coaxed it over her shoulders until the fabric pooled at her slim waist. Helga gasped as Floki’s lips left hers to seek the pale skin at her throat, her dreamy smile spreading as she felt his kisses trail down over her collarbone to dally at her breasts. By the time his tongue circled her navel, Helga was mad with lust. She gripped the hair at Floki’s shaggy crown and pulled until he stood before her again, the canines of his broad grin glinting in the light from the hearth. The maiden’s hands flew to the hem of his tunic and moved the coarse fabric over the contours of his abdomen. Floki was quick to aid her, peeling the garment overhead and tossing it onto the furs. 

Helga was mesmerized by the sight of him bare-chested in the firelight, the motions of her hands slowing as if underwater when she finally reached for him. Floki giggled softly at her light touch and felt all the muscles in his shoulders go limp while he watched her trace along the terrain of his hard chest and belly. Quieting, Floki reached a hand to Helga’s jaw and coaxed her to meet his gaze. They joined together in a kiss, their movements less hurried as they let themselves enjoy the sensation of so much bare skin on skin. 

Floki’s head swam at the feeling of Helga’s soft breasts pressing ardently against him, their hearts beating only inches away from each other. Every time she sighed into him he felt a white-hot jolt run from the base of his skull to the end of his tailbone. The novelty of the sensation made him greedy for it, every cell in his body consumed with desire. His strong arms were suddenly lifting the woman again, this time setting her on her feet and spinning her until her back fell against his waiting chest. While his hands worked Helga’s thin dress over her round hips, Floki tasted the salt of the skin above her shoulder blade. 

Reaching her arms above her head, Helga ruffled the downy hair behind Floki’s temples and tugged gently at his earlobes. Her breath came in gasps as she felt his fingertips explore the planes of her nakedness, her blood warming under the smiling lips he pressed to the corner of her jaw. Floki’s hands wanted to learn every curve of bone on Helga’s body, his analytical mind already memorizing the spaces of flesh that trembled under his caress. His touches began to narrow their focus as he stroked the midline of her soft belly, finally dipping below the woman’s hips to the valley between her thighs. Floki’s heart nearly broke with happiness as Helga breathed his name like a prayer. 

Swaying on unsteady feet, she moaned weakly when the man’s fingers moved over her sensitive clitoris but he held her fast, too lost in the music of her voice to release her. Helga felt like a tree in Floki’s arms, her spirit pulled between the vast light in the heavens and the unknown depths of the dark earth. He was the wind around her, one moment a gale that threatened to tear her away from her roots completely, the next, a breeze that charmed her boughs to shiver and sigh. Helga was so lost in ecstasy that she was almost on the very edge of bliss before she realized that Floki was turning her in his arms again, this time laying her on the table and hovering over her as she regained her senses. 

His mouth was on hers again, grounding her to the warmth and reality of his dim little cabin with the taste of his kiss. Helga nipped playfully at Floki’s lower lip and felt him smile before he drifted away from her. When his lips returned to her flesh, they lighted on the high point of her ribs, then the feminine swell of her abdomen and finally… 

“Floki!” Helga fought for air as his tongue ran over the length of her slit. A low growl rolled deep in his throat as her taste and scent overwhelmed his carnal nature. He licked against her in slow circles, the hair on his arms standing at attention as he felt her supple thighs quake involuntarily beneath his palms. Floki moved one hand beneath his smiling jaws and teased along Helga’s folds with the tip of his longest digit. The pitch of her sighs told him he’d nearly pushed the maiden to her breaking point, and he groaned with a mix of pride and longing as he entered her slowly, sheathing himself to the last knuckle. 

Helga laughed breathlessly as she came, her entire body trembling with the force of the spasm. Floki echoed her laughter, his tongue returning to all the tender spots on her belly and breasts that he could remember as he made his way back to Helga’s kiss. She welcomed him gladly, her arms flying around his neck as she licked her own nectar from his lips. As her frantic heartbeat slowed, Helga let her curious fingers wander around the steady expansion and contraction of Floki’s ribs. She stroked him languidly, her oval nails teasing over the blue ink runes that stained his back. It wasn’t long before her hands traced down along the angles of his hips to dip below the brim of his leggings, and she couldn’t help the little sound of shock that caught in her throat as the weight and warmth of him filled her palms. 

“Helga,” Floki breathed through a grimace, leaning his forehead against hers to brace himself against the tide of pleasure that washed over him. She beamed beneath him though her pulse raced again with nervous anticipation, unsure of which of the thousands of possibilities the unpredictable imp who growled above her would pursue. Suddenly, Floki’s arms were circling her again, and Helga nearly screamed with delight as he lifted her into the air, the long curtain of her hair falling around his face. He carried her to the pallet of furs by the fire and lowered his lanky body until he was seated with the waif perched on his lap. 

It was Helga’s turn to be impatient and her quick fingers flew to the laces of Floki’s leggings, loosening them as he pulled her into another kiss. She slowed as she took his length between her hands again, her touches drawing a weak moan from his mouth that echoed in her skull and flooded her veins with holy fire. Helga shifted her knees between Floki’s and raised a hand to the center of his chest, his torso drifting down into the furs obediently with a gentle tap of her finger. She bent at the waist to kiss the little dip below his heart where her hand still dallied, then dragged the yellow waves of her hair over his belly as she sat back on her heels to tug at the waistband of his trousers. Floki was only too eager to help her move the soft leather over his hips, bending his knees to make it easier for Helga to peel the garment from his legs altogether. 

Helga bit her lip as she looked down on him, his perfect vulnerability making her heart swell. Drawing out her sweet torture a bit longer, she took one of his feet between her hands and ran her thumb along the plane of his sole until his black rimmed eyes drifted shut. His relaxation was so complete, Floki barely noticed as Helga nipped at the edge of his big toe with smiling teeth. A soft, musical laugh rose in her throat and she set his leg back down on the furs so her fingers could wind their way back over his thighs. Sweeping her hair behind her neck as she leaned forward, Helga touched the end of her tongue to Floki’s rigid shaft. 

He bared his teeth, chest heaving with a groan as the sensation of her wet mouth taking as much of his length into her throat as she dared threatened to rob him of his senses. Helga moaned as Floki’s hardness pulsed urgently on the back of her tongue and used both of her hands to stroke against the base of his prick. Floki growled as the waif worked against him and felt all the strength run out of his limbs. He felt as if fine silver threads were pulling all the power out of his body through the ends of his fingers, threads that were tethered to the bright points of light at the centers of Helga’s dark eyes. He lifted himself on his shoulders a little to watch her and found her staring raptly back at him, the corner of her mouth twitching up wickedly as her head continued to bob below his hips. 

It was too much for the man to take. He sat up swiftly, moving the hair out of Helga’s eyes and tugging at her scalp as he brought her face to meet his in a hungry kiss. No sooner had Floki gathered the girl into his arms than he suddenly pushed down on the curves of her shoulders, pinning her back against the furs. He moved over Helga’s pale body like an animal, slow and predatory as he felt his strength returning. Floki moved a hand between her knees and coaxed Helga’s thighs apart with his broad palm to move his long legs between hers. Stroking his fingertips up the curve of her waist, he saw the flash of her throat in the firelight as the weight of his heavy cock rolled between her hips. 

“Are you afraid of me, sweet Helga?” he teased, their noses almost touching now. 

“No,” she smiled warmly, taking the shaggy sides of his face between her hands and kissing him deeply. “Should I be?” Helga asked in the softest of whispers, her breath cooling Floki’s lips. 

He grinned widely, stifling a chuckle as he replied, “No. Not you, dear girl.” He nudged his nose against hers to turn her head and kiss the fine skin of her neck. “You should fear nothing—least of all a fool like me.” Floki traced the curve of Helga’s pout with the pad of his thumb and growled pleasantly as her tongue flicked out to taste him before continuing, “I know your true nature…you are a goddess.” 

Helga’s glittering laugh warmed his shoulder, but Floki insisted, “I know it’s true. What else could you be?” His fingers spread wide as they drifted over the mound of her breast to feel her heartbeat slow as his words mesmerized her. “Perhaps you are fierce Skadi, the huntress,” Floki smiled, his hand travelling the length of her arm to twine their fingers together, “for what am I if not your prey?” 

Helga tilted her chin up breathlessly, searching for Floki’s kiss, but he denied her with a cruel grin. “No, I am mistaken.” He went on, his hand wandering back down to her waist. “Surely you are Frigga, that wise weaver who snared even great Lord Odin in her loom.” As Floki’s fingertips pressed against the angle of bone on Helga’s hip, she arched her spine reflexively, gasping as her soft breasts pressed into the hard contours of the man’s chest. “Tell me,” Floki asked through gritted teeth, his resolve flagging as his capacity for self-restraint waned, “has our meeting gone the way you imagined as you pulled it from your skein?” 

Helga was moaning now, the hollowness at her root desperate to be filled with Floki’s warmth. Sparks crackled across the surface of her bare skin along the line he traced from her navel to the inside of her thigh. “Floki…” she begged, rocking her hips against his, “please, Floki…” 

“Oh,” he whispered, his cock throbbing painfully with anticipation as he positioned himself against her wetness, “forgive me…I wasn’t sure until you called my name, but now there can be no mistaking you.” Floki’s sharp tongue burned a trail from the hollow of Helga’s throat to the point of her chin. “Most beautiful Freya,” he hissed seductively, “enchantress…you have set your spell well, I am at your mercy.” 

With both hands woven into his short hair, the woman pulled his smirking lips to hers fiercely. “Don’t make me wait anymore, Floki!” Helga breathed frantically between kisses, “I can’t bear it!” 

“As you command,” Floki purred, taking the woman’s round hips between his strong hands and pressing forward. Helga cried out as he filled her completely, overwhelmed by a heady mix of agony and relief when he finally stilled. Her body stretched and strained to accommodate his length and her closed eyes welled with stinging tears, but her heart sang out with immeasurable joy. She’d never had such a lover, so deliberate in his movements and single-mindedly focused on her pleasure. Floki’s hips set their steady pace to the meter of Helga’s sighs, always waiting until the peak of her exhale before charging forward again. 

As he moved inside her, Floki kissed the waif deeply, the sounds of his bliss reverberating deep in his chest. As with everything, he had only been half-joking as he’d called his lover by the holy names. Earlier, when he watched her glisten beneath the prow of his ship, he had questioned whether she was a sign from the gods—now he was sure. Each of her sighs stoked a red hot ember in his core and when she called his name, it blazed to life—bright tongues of flame consuming his every nerve. This was the woman for him, his sweet, smiling Helga with the lonely eyes. 

Helga felt herself being pulled closer and closer to her breaking point. She pricked her nails against Floki’s broad shoulders and felt him smile into her kiss. He sat back suddenly and allowed himself the luxury of taking in the sight of her, the mist of sweat that coated her porcelain skin gleaming in the firelight. Floki’s lips curled into a sneer and he crossed her body with a sinewy arm, grasping the curve of her shoulder to turn her onto her stomach. Helga gasped excitedly as she felt Floki’s warmth return to her already-cooled skin and fill her raw cunt with his stiffness once again. 

“Are you close, dear Helga?” He sighed softly at the nape of her neck, the tenderness in his voice contradicted by his increasingly savage thrusts. “You sound very close…” 

“Yes!” she cried out, her voice muffled by the furs that pressed against her face. 

“Do not hold back,” he groaned into her ear as his iron embrace raised her against his chest until they kneeled together. Floki’s hands moved to Helga’s breasts and the space between her thighs playing deftly over her nipples and clitoris like the strings of an instrument. Helga raised her slender arms to light her hands behind Floki’s head, holding him against her urgently. He pressed his lips against her soft earlobe, his voice haggard as he whispered, “Helga…” 

What could she do but tumble headlong into the abyss of her ecstasy? Helga’s body shuddered as her lips parted to allow one high, clear moan before fighting to draw in the air that was stolen from her lungs. Floki wasn’t far behind her, the force of her orgasm hastening his own. He thrust up sharply as he emptied his balls inside her, the last reserves of his strength draining with the dregs of his seed. 

The pair fell back into the furs, utterly spent. Now that their song had ended, the steady sound of rain filled the cabin once more. Floki draped himself over Helga’s narrow shoulders like a cloak, his ragged breaths finally beginning to slow as he pressed his ear to Helga’s back and focused on her little sounds of contentment. When sensation returned to his toes and fingertips, he rolled onto his back beside the woman, the crease between his brows growing dimmer as a sleepy smile stretched his lips. 

Taking a deep, luxurious breath of their mingled scent and the lingering aroma of herbs and spices, Helga gathered herself and leaned onto her forearms. She slinked over Floki’s prone body and rested an elbow on his broad chest so she could prop her drowsy head in the dip of her palm. Her other hand traced the lines on the plane of Floki’s cool forehead. Smiling up at her, he raised a weary hand to finger the ends of the long, gold waves of Helga’s hair that tickled his collarbones. 

“Helga,” Floki rumbled softly as she stroked his wispy hair, “what good have I done in this world to deserve your company?” He grinned as his words brought a rose colored blush to her pale cheeks. “Or have you transgressed?” Floki smirked cheekily, gesturing to his frame as he explained, “Perhaps showing compassion to this wretched pile of bones is your penance, eh?” Helga laughed brightly and placed a chaste kiss on the end of Floki’s nose. “No,” he whispered, basking in her nearness, “of course that could never be the case, my goddess.” Floki coaxed Helga down into a deep kiss and felt her bare skin ripple with gooseflesh as he traced the line the stretched from the dip in her spine to the space between her shoulder blades. “Stay with me, Helga,” he begged against her lips. 

“Where would I go in this weather?” she giggled, tugging playfully at Floki’s earlobe. 

“Not just tonight,” he whispered, “stay with me always. I feel as if you have always been mine. Do you feel it too?” 

Helga felt her heart fill with light. Had she really heard him say such words? Finally finding her voice, Helga surprised herself and admitted, “Yes, I feel it too.” 

“That’s it then!” Floki beamed triumphantly, “You must stay with me, Helga. I cannot picture this home without you now.” 

A tear trailed down over the curve of Helga’s smiling cheek as she moved her leg over Floki’s hips. She winced slightly as she opened herself to him, already a little sore from the force of him moving inside her. Helga watched as Floki grimaced too, but his focus shifted to the space beneath her navel, his breath growing shorter as his warm palms rested on the soft curves of her thighs. Helga stretched her body up to reach for a bough of herbs hanging by the hearth and plucked off one of its potent leaves. She placed it between Floki’s parted lips and followed it with her kiss, letting the flavor wash over both of their tongues. With a gentle tap of her finger at a pressure point behind Floki’s ear, Helga felt the man’s cock surge with fresh, hot blood before he growled into her gasping mouth. “I’ll stay with you, Floki,” Helga promised as she reached between her legs to guide Floki inside. 

He nearly wept as she sheathed him, the sound of her blissful moan piercing into his heart. Floki’s hands drifted up to the planes beneath Helga’s collarbones as she sat back on her heels and began to swivel her slim hips. She danced for him, her heavy lashes shielding her dark eyes as she moved one of his hands to her mouth, sucking lightly at his fingertips. Floki propped himself up on his free hand, pressing their bodies together again as Helga continued to ride his raw dick. Testing the bounds of her resilience, he thrust himself inside her as he pressed his lips ardently to the hollow of her throat. Helga called out sweetly and begged him not to stop—he was powerless to refuse. 

Floki felt Helga coil around him even more quickly than before and braced himself for her orgasm. When she finally came, the muscles inside her spasmed deliciously around his tortured prick. Though her sharp nails raked over the runes on his back as he continued to thrust against her, Helga clung tightly to Floki’s broad shoulders, pressing her cheek to the side of his head as he fucked her. “Don’t stop,” she begged in a drawn whisper, “I want to feel you.” 

It wasn’t a moment before Floki filled her once more, sighing as he allowed Helga to fold him into her embrace. She held him there for a while, cradling him as he panted into her heaving breasts. Floki finally leaned back into the furs, his strong arms guiding Helga down to join him. They rested on their sides, foreheads pressed together as they mirrored each other’s soft, dreamy smiles. “Helga…” Floki purred groggily, pulling his lover close as the pair drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> May the gods bless and keep you for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
